Pour lui
by Paix'Q
Summary: Séquelle de 'Sans lui'. Maya remonte le moral de Kazuki. KazuSou


_Disclaimer:_ Les personnages de Soukyuu no Fafner ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ch'tite note: _Comme me l'avait conseillé Mich' Loinvoyant, j'ai fait une séquelle à ma fic 'Sans lui'. Je ne la trouve pas fameuse mais je tenais quand même a en faire une...

* * *

**Pour lui**

Maya avait pris l'habitude de venir voir Kazuki chaque soir en rentrant de l'école. Ce soir-là non plus n'échapperait pas à la règle. Dès que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, la jeune fille se dépêcha de rassembler ses affaires et de sortir. Elle passa par la boulangerie de l'île, prit deux pains au chocolat puis alla directement chez Kazuki. Elle croisa le commandant Makabe en chemin, il avait l'air fatigué, épuisé même. Il lui demanda de faire la commission à son fils comme quoi il ne pourrait pas rentrer ce soir et de s'en excuser auprès de lui.

Le commandant Makabe avait souvent essayer de raisonner son fils car le voir dans cet état lui faisait mal. Mais il n'arrivait à rien et les rares sourires qu'il arrivait à lui arracher semblaient tous forcés. Il avait alors placé tous ses espoirs en Toomi. Et cette dernière faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour redonner du courage à Kazuki, et à son père par la même occasion.

La jeune fille le lui promit en souriant. Les sourires de Maya réussissaient toujours à réchauffer le coeur des autres.

"Kazuki-kun, j'entre!" s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en pénétrant à l'intérieur de la maison des Makabe. Aucune réponse. Comme toujours.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et monta les escaliers qui la mèneraient à la chambre de son ami. Elle connaissait ce trajet par coeur, pour cause : elle le faisait tous les jours, même pendant les week-end. Maya frappa deux coups à la porte et entra. Elle trouva son ami recroquevillé par terre en position foetal. Il dormait. Un mince sourire étira les lèvres fines de la jeune fille.

Maya avait toujours aimé Kazuki du plus profond de son coeur. Elle aimait sa façon d'être tout simplement. Mais depuis la disparition de Soushi, il avait changé du tout au tout. Où était donc passé ce Kazuki qui souriait tout le temps, ce Kazuki fort et courageux?

La jeune fille s'accroupit à côté du corps endormi du garçon. Kazuki aimait son ami Soushi. Plus que tout au monde. Et il l'aimerait sans doute toujours. Maya aussi aimait Kazuki, mais elle respectait ses sentiments envers l'autre garçon. Parce que Kazuki sans Soushi n'était rien. Elle l'avait très bien compris même si c'était quelque fois douloureux. Mais ça l'était encore plus pour Kazuki. Alors tout ce que la jeune fille voulait c'était voir son ami heureux. Et chaque soir elle priait pour que Minashiro-kun revienne, juste pour voir un véritable sourire éclairer le visage de Kazuki.

Elle secoua doucement l'épaule de son ami. Celui-ci poussa un petit gémissement et ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. En apercevant Toomi, il esquissa un petit sourire. Il se mit en position assise et Maya s'installa en face de lui. Ils parlèrent un petit moment et la jeune fille le prévint que son père ne rentrerait pas ce soir. Elle sortit un pain au chocolat d'un petit sac en papier et le proposa à Kazuki qui refusa poliment. Le visage de la jeune fille s'assombrit. Il ne mangeait toujours pas... Elle aurait dû s'y attendre, hier non plus il avait refusé le goûter qu'elle lui avait acheté. Et pourtant elle espérait chaque jour que son état s'améliorerait, qu'il parviendrait à nouveau à manger, à sourire comme avant. Elle faisait des efforts pour le garçon qu'elle aimait mais ce n'était apparemment pas assez. Maya baissa la tête, quelques larmes menaçant de couler sur ses joues. Qu'elle avait été bête... Ses efforts étaient si vains. Il fallait à tout prix que Kazuki se ressaisisse. Immédiatement. Elle devait être capable de trouver les mots qui sauraient le faire réagir. Il le fallait absolument.

Maya se leva brutalement sous le regard vaguement perplexe de Kazuki.

"Je n'en peux plus!" s'écria-t-elle. "Cela suffit Kazuki-kun... Il faut que tu te ressaisisses! Que dirait Soushi s'il te voyait dans cet état?"

Le garçon se contenta de baisser la tête. Toomi tomba à genoux, à présent en pleurs. Elle attrapa les mains de Kazuki.

"Regarde-moi..." murmura la jeune fille. Son ami s'exécuta.

"Je sais que c'est douloureux... Mais il t'a promis de revenir, non? Comment penses-tu qu'il réagira en te voyant comme ça? Je suis sûre qu'il reviendra. Et pense aussi à ton père et à tous tes amis, te voir te détruire leur fait du mal... Te voir te détruire me fait mal à moi aussi... Kazuki-kun... Je t'en prie..."

Les yeux de Kazuki se remplirent de larmes et il se jeta dans les bras de Maya. La chaleur du corps de son amie était rassurante.

"O... Oui..." réussit-il à dire. A ce moment-là Maya se sentit un peu bête. La jeune fille avait déjà tenté de réconforter Kazuki par quelques paroles sans jamais réussir vraiment. Mais elle avait enfin trouvé les mots justes. C'était si simple... Comment n'avait-elle pas pu penser à lui dire tout cela avant? Elle serra Kazuki contre elle. "Merci..." ajouta le jeune garçon d'une voix un peu rauque.

"Minashiro-kun reviendra bientôt..." déclara Toomi d'une voix assurée, entremêlée de sanglots. "C'est une promesse."

"Soushi... reviendra..."

Même si Kazuki en aimait un autre, elle serait toujours là pour lui. Et elle sourirait de tout son coeur au moment où les deux garçons se retrouveraient enfin. Parce que si Soushi était heureux, Maya l'était aussi.

* * *

N/A : J'adore Maya... et je pense qu'elle aurait tout de suite trouvé les mots pour réconforter Kazuki... mais c'était pour le bien de la fic, dirons-nous. Elle est vraiment mignonne et a l'air de comprendre tellement bien les sentiments des autres... Mon personnage féminin favori parmi tous les mangas que je connaisse... mais bref. Kazuki s'est fait remonter les bretelles... enfin pas vraiment, mais toujours est-il qu'il est sorti de son état 'dépressif'. Il n'empêche que le père de Kazu ne se bouge pas beaucoup... erf. \o/


End file.
